


【翔逗】愚忠

by sandworm1900



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandworm1900/pseuds/sandworm1900
Relationships: 翔逗
Kudos: 7





	【翔逗】愚忠

*黑道AU  
*怎么把gdx写出点教父的感觉哈哈哈哈哈是不是哪里出了问题

lqs的电话打过来时林炜翔还在夜跑

甲方设了埋伏，硬币哥中弹，金贡被条子抓了，我和小天走不开，你赶紧回俱乐部

后山公园的冷风攒进他汗湿的皮肤里，连带着擂鼓一般的心跳叫他手腕上的电子表闪个不停地警告

这会儿正是富人区保姆们开始带狗遛弯的热闹时候，林炜翔转身往回跑也不知撞到多少人被骂了多少次，汗水迎着风吹到眼睛里火辣辣的疼

俱乐部灯火通明，他进门手下们追着翔哥翔哥的喊也听不见一样，径直坐了电梯去放装备的地方衣服也不换防弹背心就往身上套，整理好后拎着把榴弹发射器出来：

“Xinyi，车钥匙给我”

常平见他这架势哪敢给，赶紧喊着把大门给锁了自己上来劝他，见lwx黑着个脸凶神恶煞的模样想拍他肩膀的手也收回来：

“林炜翔你怕不是疯了，你还想去把码头炸了不成？现在那里全是甲方和条子的人”

队里的神枪手也不说话，黝黑的眸子里翻滚着黑云和闪电一般，哪怕一起出过任务，常平哪又见过他这般狠戾的眼神，只当他还在气这次生意把他排除在外：

“你冷静点，冷静点，现在小天和刘青松都联系不上，总得有人守家”

说着常平真怕这人抬枪，但相处这么久也不信lwx会拿枪指着队友

lwx没说话，汗水顺着咬紧的下颌滚落，他果真抬了抬枪，围着他的人包括常平都后退了一步

趣加的神枪手却笑了，抬起发射器对准了紧锁的大门……

“wctmd林炜翔你……”

“翔哥！翔哥！电话！”

一个手下几乎连滚带爬奔过来，举着一次性手机喊着

lwx看了他一眼，举着枪的手随着上半身转过来，对准了他，吓得人手机啪地掉地上，抖抖索索瘫软在地

常平无奈地挥退了周围的人，上前捡起手机：

“喂？”

战马的声音传了过来，有些失真但还算清楚：

“叫lwx接电话”

***

陈如治见到他皱了皱眉，三言两语打发人去洗澡收拾

lwx这会儿倒也不急了，老老实实跟军师检讨完就去沐浴更衣，直到刮胡子才发觉手在抖，下巴给拉了一道口子

他睁着满是红血丝的眼睛对着镜子打量着伤口，最终胡乱用纸巾擦了擦，把沾了一片血的一次性刀片丢进垃圾桶

这座台北的疗养院倒是离市区不远，露台上看得见山脚车水马龙

lwx站了一会儿觉得冷，拢了拢新衬衫领口开门进屋

金泰相昨晚已经脱离危险期，侧腹中弹裂了两根肋骨，肩膀下方却是贯穿伤，再往下要出大事

林炜翔也懒得看他躺床上那半死不活的样，从床头那五彩缤纷的果篮里掏出个青苹果把玩，觉得无聊，索性坐在床边的地毯上开始刷手机

点开他们频道就是lqs十几条的辱骂，骂他把他话当耳旁风，倒是一字也未提他们这次跟人做生意栽了的事实

Tian倒是更新了几单抢救回来的货的信息，让管事的赶紧交代下去尽快出手

lwx看着累

他对这些不感兴趣，在组里一向是指哪打哪，话是不多人也谈不上勤快，可老板就是中意他

当时Doinb带着Tian他们过来，lwx正在俱乐部看场子，跟哥几个带妹打台球

金泰相上来就冲他屁股一巴掌，林炜翔怒火中烧回头看到他披着件金丝刺绣的黑西服，笑得猫儿一样龇牙咧嘴：

“翔少玩得挺不错，不如从了我吧”

这会儿那件一百多万的外套被人胡乱丢在对面沙发上，金线绣的双飞翼左边烧了个窟窿，怕是再巧的手也补不回来了的

他困顿地靠着床沿，伸直了发麻的腿，脸边探出来一只白得发青的手，讨钱那样动了动，林炜翔不明所以，抓着一把细长的手指捏了捏，那手的主人不耐烦拖长的声音也传到耳边来：

“林炜翔我一醒来就看到你在玩手机……拿来拿来，没收了没收了，叫你来给我当保镖的还敢跟妹子聊天”

林炜翔把手机塞他手里，自己好整以暇地晃着腿，手指在地毯上敲着：“你好点没？”

金泰相用没打点滴的那只手滑动着屏幕，哼了一声，打开相机咔擦一张设成锁屏还回去，瞥了眼桌上被拿出来的青苹果：

“我不好，疼得要死了，你快给我削水果”

林炜翔拿过手机看着那张挤眉弄眼搞怪的照片皱了皱眉“恶心人啊”又揣回兜里，摸出把小刀拿起青苹果，金泰相又哼哼“我要红的”

林炜翔刀都切进去了，认命地爬起来给他找了个又大又红的苹果，站着刷刷几下削了一整条皮

金泰相见了美滋滋地闭上眼“啊——”

林炜翔冷笑，拎着皮丢进那张嘴里，在“呸呸呸呸”声中美滋滋地切了一块苹果嚼着

嗯，挺不错

***

战马的意思是局势紧迫，金泰相得先在这边避避风头

陈如治安排一向很到位，他看lwx守在旁边也没什么大问题，就先回去跟Tian他们汇合

半夜药效过了金泰相疼得直哼哼，医生是陈如治的人，什么场面没见过，威逼利诱也还是那套按量给的说辞，金泰相也不想脑子浑了一边谢谢医生一边人一走就开始骂林炜翔

lwx：？

等他骂累了，嗓子也哑了，林炜翔给他倒了杯温水，端着碗香喷喷的面坐在窗边开始吃，吃得特别香，那味儿飘得满屋子都是，屋里的大病号气得捶床哐哐哐

“别捶了，人值班医生就在隔壁，不知道还以为我把你怎么了”

林炜翔在桌边翘着个二郎腿，把窗户掩上，开了耳机调频开始监控周边

金泰相不被允许坐着，这会儿乖乖的躺在床上，柔顺的刘海微微垂在眼睛旁

林炜翔无意识地盯着他苍白干燥的嘴唇，往上是笔直的鼻梁，再往上是一双瞪着他闪闪发光的眼睛，让人后背一凉：

“林炜翔，我要洗澡”

“你就想吧”

林炜翔移开视线，换了只腿翘起来，手指推了推桌上干干净净的烟灰缸

“我要洗澡，我再不洗澡我要死了，真的，我闻着像猫吐出来的东西”

林炜翔懒得理他，一心一意地看着监控设备：

“那挺合适”

金泰相安静了一会儿，然后挣扎着要起身：“我要去洗澡”

林炜翔从沙发上弹起来给他按回床上，几乎要抬手给他疼得龇牙咧嘴的脸一巴掌，忍了又忍，压低声音：“我cnm我真是服了你好吧，给我老实呆着”

金泰相就笑，还给他比了个心：“爱你宝贝”

“我爱你妈”

林炜翔黑着脸去浴室拿盆接了热水，放了条毛巾浸湿了，端过来往地上一放，动静之大溅出来的水让地毯都湿了

金泰相才不管，摊在床上笑嘻嘻地任他解病号服的衣扣，直到整个上身暴露在空气中才微微缩了缩，闭上眼哼哼

趣加的神枪手咬牙切齿，拿起毛巾触到那尸体一样苍白的身体时顿了顿，抿紧了薄薄的唇，避开伤口轻轻擦拭其他地方

金泰相本来就瘦，几番伤病是再怎么也补不回来的弱不禁风一高个，偏偏是个上窜下跳不安分的，还总要拉着别人一起玩

林炜翔从他细长的脖颈擦拭到凸出的胯骨，这人腰和脖子倒是很软，总不可能玩玩就折了的，他这样想

毛巾落进盆里，水在白的灯光下透亮

林炜翔这才发觉他长久以往渴望着的是什么

他这边心跳得厉害，耳根都要烧起来，而躺在床上的男人只是寻常地喊他：“林炜翔”

“……干吗”

lwx没好气地回，准备端着脸盆跑路

金泰相却不给他机会，拖长了声音哼哼着：

“你过来一点，我抱不到你，过来一点”

***

等他回过神，却是在轻轻咬噬那片苍白的胸膛

他撑着双臂凌驾在金泰相散发着医用酒精和水汽的身体上，浑身紧绷着，感觉一只软软的手掌有一下没一下地抚弄着他后颈许久未打理的发尾，意味不明地往下压

“……我撑不住了啊，压疼你我不管”

林炜翔喘了口气，直起身来盯着那双转动着不知又在掩盖什么坏心思的眼睛，一不留神被一口舔在下巴的伤口上，又痒又热“嘶——”了一声

道上叫人闻风丧胆的笑面虎，趣加的话事人，此时在台北缠缠绵绵的冬夜里抱住他脖子，撑起上半身吻紧绷的唇，叫他如何不动心，如何不回应

而当年金泰相去跟老板要人，老板切好雪茄叼着，也没多问，只不清不楚来了句：当心手下的狗崽子，其实是狼

金泰相凑过去点烟，笑得狗腿又满足：我求之不得

他这会儿捏着青年锻炼得当的手臂肌肉，配合着下身的挺弄细细的呻吟着，抬着腰去蹭，牵扯着伤口一阵阵刺痛，嘴里还跟人闲聊：  
疗养院服务周到，过两天一起去享受，他都打听好了，二号技师胸最大，五号技师皮肤最白嫩，六号技师活最熟练，到时候多叫几个来个四包二，不留遗憾

林炜翔本来就怕伤着他扩张润华弄得好辛苦，一听这话气得恨不能把金泰相干死在病床上，也算解脱

结果他一没注意顶得金泰相呛了一声，说不出话来夹得死紧，差点就交代了

“算我求你闭嘴吧金泰相……”

他埋首于他颈间，属于金泰相自己的气味很淡了，多的是一些医院和林炜翔自己的味道

病房里的节能灯惨淡的照下来，没什么旖旎的氛围，他却觉得像是梦一样，一松手怀里的人就消失不见，或许死在鲜血淋漓的码头火并，或许叫人沉在海峡深寒刺骨的水里，又或者死在无论哪个人冰冷的手术刀下

金泰相本来还想说点什么，却被身上的青年突然发狠的冲撞再次失了声，张着嘴望着白色的灯管什么也说不出来  
炎症状态的身体内部又热又紧，敏感的肠壁沁出细腻的肠液，混着避孕套自带的润滑淌得白色床单上亮晶晶一片  
大概是不好着力，第二次的时候lwx干脆半跪起来，拽着金泰相细棱棱两条腿，大腿撑起他瘦瘦的屁股插进去，势必要碾转一圈才慢慢抽出来，也不急，进的又深又准，汗水从他毛刺刺的刘海滴到睫毛，落在金泰相雪白的肚脐，往下是高高翘起爽得喷水的阴茎  
床上两个人倒不是喜欢开口的  
金泰相细长的手指抓皱了床单，掐着嗓子喊疼，声音却不大

玩脱了

他没长好的肋骨铁定是又裂了，肩膀上的伤也沁出血珠，像是袖珍的樱桃，又被很快的舔去

他攀在他所饲养的年轻的公狼身上，像是有血有肉的缰绳

高潮过后林炜翔趴在他枕边，右手死死地扣住金泰相的，抽也抽不回来

又过了一会儿，金泰相两腿间流着凉凉的精液都想装死睡了

青年才闷闷地说：你别死

金泰相捏捏他热乎乎的手掌：“我哪那么容易死？倒是你拿榴弹发射器威胁Xinyi那件事，战马还没跟你算账”

林炜翔呻吟了一声，金泰相侧脸看过去他耳朵红彤彤，觉得好笑，伸手过去捏：“你听话，以后不要冲动干傻事，以身犯险”

青年露出一边眉毛眼睛看着他，眼仁儿黑亮

金泰相摸摸他这两年越发深邃的眉眼，轻声道：“你不会死，我也不会死的，你要信我”

多年后，林炜翔回想起来，才意识到自己在金泰相这么多句谎言里，挑了最假的一句去相信

如今他就算要讨个说法，却也无处去寻了。

end.  
别骂了别骂了再骂孩子傻了呜呜呜呜我可喜欢他们了  
这篇写完不上道就开始构思了西装真好看嗯嗯嗯嗯主旨就是“身无彩凤双飞翼心有灵犀一点通”

然后就BE了（


End file.
